Caught on Camera
by SlytherinHippie
Summary: Two teenagers catch Carlisle Cullen drinking blood from a deer on camera and post the video on Youtube. What happens when the Cullen's most precious secret is revealed to the world? R&R, BellaxOc
1. Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**1**

Police chief Jason Aura, a middle age man in his thirties, drank in the smell of the black coffee. He set it down on the scratched secretaries desk, the ring puddle beneath the mug growing larger in collection. He paused for a second and made his way out of the office. He passed several criminals in the temporary cells, glaring at him as he lazily walked by.

Officer Parkinson, a cheerful and bright cop new on the job, smiled from the front desk. He was certainly different from all the middle aged cops who were bored from the same old stuff every day; theft and vandalism. He was new and fresh, excited. Aura sighed. Parkinson was soon to become one of the "normals" in just a few months.

Parkinson saluted Aura. "Good evening Aura. How are you, sir?"

Aura waved his hand and it fell limply to his side almost immediately. "Fine. You?"

"Great! Loving life." His tone got more serious afterwards. "But we do have a complaint from a Kevin Briggs."

"Complaint?" This was certainly new.

"Yeah. I mean - yes sir. Farmer Briggs came out this morning in his cattle pasture and found seven cows dead."

"What makes him think this was a crime?"

"They had…marks all over them."

"Marks?"

"Almost like teeth marks."

"Teeth?" Aura dropped the folded up _Forks Times_ from his hand and it fell to the ground. Only a soft tap was heard but the criminal from the closest cell gave out a hiss.

Aura pointed at the convict. "You, shut your trap. And take off that damn hoodie." He now faced Parkinson again. "Teeth marks, huh? You think some of the kids are biting cattle for fun? The teenagers these days…"

Parkinson gave another one of his wide toothy grins, green eyes flashing. "I highly doubt it sir." He gave another salute and Aura made his way out.

Aura took one of the better police cars and drove on the Forks main highway for an hour straight. Once in a while another car passed, the ever flowing green pines swishing by as the cop pressed on the gas. If he was late for dinner his wife would beat him to a pulp. It was too bad that farmer Briggs farm was way out of Forks, almost a mile from the base of the Olympic mountains.

Aura settled his coffee down in the cup holder and turned onto Park Drive. His car rumbled down the driveway and after a minute for two he was walking down a rocky trail to the humble red farm in the distance. He approached it and stared for a while at it's rough look. The paint was peeling from the two story farmhouse and the windows lay in ruins. A shiver ran down Aura's back as the daunting house, the gables for the eyes, stared back at him.

He pulled open what was left of the barbed wire fence and walked around in the yard, avoiding the fluttering chickens. A mutt barked from the window next to the front door of the farm house and Aura thought he saw a face peer through the curtains.

"Well hello police chief." A mangy voice echoed in Aura's ear. He jumped and found himself face to face with an older farmer in scruffy overalls, smiling with his many gold teeth.

Aura forced a smile. "Hello there, farmer Briggs. How's the farm been?" He gestured towards the clearing surrounded by the very tall pine trees and moss.

Farmer Briggs shook his head. "Horrible. My cows died this morning."

"I heard. Now about that…"

Meanwhile two teenagers were in the forest nearby, filming the birds hop along the branches for their project.

Matt chuckled, zooming into a blue jay eating a worm on the ground, "David! Bird!"

David, a few feet away, grumbled, "Yeah. Boring. Why the hell do we have to do this project anyway?"

Matt was enjoying himself immensely, leaning closer to the bird. "What? I like this project. I've always been a bird fanatic."

David whipped his hoodie over his head and gave Matt a stare. "Dude. You like this?"

Matt adjusted his glasses. He was always the "nerd" in class, the one that liked things the jocks didn't. It bothered him when he was paired to the playboy football player David Smithers but when he actually started taking the footage of the birds, he forgot about him almost immediately.

"Yeah I like it. How about you?"

David stared at Matt like he was crazy. "Are you nuts? I rather be hanging with my girl and homies…maybe doing a few touchdowns with the football…I dunno."

Matt just readjusted his glasses and took more footage of the blue jay, now hopping away.

David stood there awkwardly and finally said, "I'm gonna go take a piss. Be back."

Matt didn't seem to hear him as he caught sight of another bird. This time it was a cardinal. "Oh pretty!" he exclaimed, pleased at himself, and fixed the camera on it.

When he was done, Matt finally put the camera equipment back in it's bag. Footsteps approached and Matt swung around towards it. "David, is that you?"

At first Matt saw a dark shadow jump over the gnarly roots of the pine trees and swing wildly from side to side. Matt sucked in a deep breath. Then, David jumped out of the pines, chest heaving, and sank to his knees straight away. His face was contorted in a rigid sort of pain and his hands shook violently.

Matt instantly rushed to him. "David, are you ok?"

David managed to utter, "Get..the equipment! Now! We – have to – to go – go now!"

As quickly as he came, David ran back in the forest. Matt yelled, "Wait!" and chased after him, dragging the camera bag on the ground.

For one minute, the boys wandered the forest, Matt crying out the occasional, "Where are we going?!?" but David didn't answer. He just kept going. It was cryptic and Matt had no idea what to think of this. He just followed.

David stopped and stood, gaping off to the right. Matt huffed a deep breath and came up beside him. "David –

David took the camera out of the black bag and held it on his shoulder, pressing the 'on' button. His eyes were now fixed on a point in the forest, his breaths coming out like rags. He put his finger to his mouth, motioning for Matt to be quiet. Matt followed his gaze. At first he saw nothing. Then he spotted something moving in a grassy clearing no more than five yards away.

"What the-

Matt gave a gasp, David beside him intently filming the object.

There was somebody, crouched next to a dead brown deer, it's mouth to the deer's limp neck. Matt let out a quiet cry. David continued to film, his raging eyes scared. The figure was an adult. Matt didn't know who but he observed the neat iron pressed collar and the khaki trousers. It was obviously a man. The man's head was filled with tidy white blonde hair and a chain hung around his neck.

Matt didn't know what to do. The man just had his mouth the deer's neck so Matt had no clue what he was doing either. For what seemed like an eternity, the man raised his head up. His mouth was stained a deep red color and Matt saw the deep puncture wounds on the deer's neck clearly. The man had been drinking the deer's blood.

Matt gripped a tree branch to steady himself. He was starting to feel nauseous. David choked on his tongue for a second.

The blonde man's head was now facing toward them, though he didn't see the two teenagers. His face was now recognizable.

David was the first to figure out who it was. He dropped his eyes from the camera screen and just stared into space.

Matt was the second to see who it was. He sucked in loudly as he realized. He felt like falling to the ground now.

The person drinking the deer's blood was a doctor who worked at a nearby hospital. Rumors had swirled around him and his family since they moved to Forks last summer. And now they had caught the doctor doing something they both would never have guessed in a million years.

The teenagers gawked. It was Carlisle Cullen.


	2. Youtube

**2**

Speeding away through the trees, Matt and David didn't care if the branches whipped their faces or if they tripped over any stray roots. They just had to get out of there. They made it to the car at last, David tossing the camera in the back, and Matt pulling away, tires screeching.

Neither of them talked until they made it to the highway. Matt pressed the gas until the accelerometer reached 100 mph, both of boy's eyes on the road. The forest whipping by them simply didn't have the same meaning any more. It held some dark secrets.

David asked softly, eyes still on the road. "What do we do?"

Matt just shook his head. "Keep it a secret, I guess. I don't know. He was drinking it's blood?"

"Yeah. You saw the blood around his mouth. He was drinking the deer's blood from it's neck. From it's freaking neck. Sick shit."

"But why the hell was he doing that? What sane person would do that kind of shit?"

"He's obviously not sane. But I'm wondering…seriously…should we keep it a secret? If we show this to other people, we could ruin his career…"

"Maybe his career should be ruined. He's nuts and it's probably not safe for him to be running the hospital. You catching my drift?"

"Yeah. But is it illegal to kill deer around here? Maybe it isn't. Maybe he practices a strange religion or something."

"It's still freaking creepy. I think the people in the hospital should know what their doc does. You don't just drink blood from a deer you just killed with your bare hands…if your normal."

"Bare hands?"

"Yeah. I didn't see any gun."

There was silence for a minute. Matt tried to focus on driving but his mind kept slipping to the picture of Carlisle Cullen with his head to the deer's neck. And the facial expression when he lifted his head up. His eyes were glistening and he seemed just…satisfied. Matt gave an involuntary shudder.

David said suddenly, "I know who we can show the video to."

"The police?"

"No. Not yet. I just want to get someone's else's opinion on it first. And watch it again to make sure we weren't like hallucinating or anything."

"We're weren't."

"Hey, hey. I just want to make sure."

"Fine. Who do you want to show it to? And it better not be one of your jock friends."

"Don't worry. We'll show it to my girlfriend."

"She won't like freak or anything?"

"No, she's totally calm and stuff."

Matt turned his head. "Who?"

"Bella Swan. She won't freak. I swear."

Matt just stared at David. "I'm just not so sure about this…I mean –

David looked ahead, froze, and waved his hands wildly around him. "Dude!!! Watch out!!!"

Matt jerked his head just in time to see he was on the wrong side of the road and a semi truck was driving towards him, blowing his horn loudly.

"Sweet mother –

Matt swerved just in time, the truck flashing past, the deafening horn still in the air.

The silence followed again, Matt trying to pay attention to the road once again.

----------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

"Thank you Farmer Briggs." Police chief Aura had just shook hands with the farmer.

Farmer Briggs showed his teeth, or what was left of them. "No, thank you, Chief Aura." He started walking back to the dinky old farm, motioning for the wagging Golden Retriever to come. "Come on, Betsy." Aura watched him make his way into the broke down farm house and then strolled down the walk, through the forest, back to his car.

Aura kept his head down to examine the paperwork he had collected from Briggs. He flipped through them impatiently and then paused at the pictures he had taken with his Polaroid. He was in shock to not only see teeth marks on the necks of seven of the cattle but to also see them drained of blood. He stopped at one picture, the one of the a brown cow lying dead in the grass, it's body disfigured and shrunken. He stared at it for a moment longer and then bumped into something in his path.

He looked up quickly, surprised to see no trees in his path, nothing at all. Then he spotted a dark figure a few yards away. He rubbed his eyes and nearly gasped at who it was.

"Carlisle Cullen! Doctor!" Aura was very surprised to see someone out here in the middle of the wilderness. Especially the handsome and famous doctor.

Carlisle flashed him a sparkling smile, his blue eyes illuminated. "Police Chief Aura. How do you do?"

Aura composed himself and shook hands with the man. "I'm fine, just fine. You?"

"Refreshed."

Aura cocked his head in confusion.

Carlisle coolly turned the awkwardness away with a gentle laugh. His perfect voice rolled out, "Hiking."

"Of course! You and your family camp a lot when the weathers nice, I should have known you'd be a fan of nature." Aura bit his lip. "Here, huh? This isn't exactly the nicest part of the forest."

Carlisle adjusted his checkered cap. "Those parts tend to be crowded. I like to hike in peace."

A few more words were exchanged and finally Aura took his cap off to pay his respects to the young doctor. "Farewell, doc," he said.

"You too, Aura."

And with that they departed.

Aura's mind buzzed with questions. It was extreme luck they, of all people, had bumped into one another. But Aura kept on wondering why Carlisle would go hiking here. Of all places. Especially so near that brutal farm.

Aura shook his head and continued on.

------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------

Matt pulled up the Swan's driveway, next to an old dinky 50's pickup truck.

Without a word to each other, the two teenagers made their way to the front doorstep of the old two story. Before Matt could even ring the doorbell, a petite brown haired girl rushed out the door and flung herself into David's arms. He caught her and her lips touched his briefly. Matt found himself turned away, embarrassed.

The girl, who Matt noticed was beautiful in a normal way with her endless, deep brown eyes and her matching swirling brown hair, stopped and fell from David's arms. She stared into his blank face. "What's wrong?" Her voice was a bit deeper than most female's.

David shook his head. "You have to watch this video."

Bella just know noticed Matt standing to the side. "Hey," she breathed politely.

She turned her attention back to David. "What video?"

David strode past her, camera in hand. Matt soon found himself enveloped in the house's warm air. The house itself was very cozy with pictures on the walls and figurines crammed on shelves.

David went to a desktop computer and tapped his fingers against the desk as he waited impatiently for the video to load. Bella came around him and put her arms around his waist. Matt once again found himself uncomfortable. But soon that disappeared as the video popped up and started to play.

Bella watched in curiosity and then in horror as Carlisle's blood stained face looked up. Matt felt once again nauseous and he gripped the desk chair for support. David's face turned a ghostly white. Nothing had changed in the video. It was the same as when they had seen it. The video ended and no body said anything for a while. Then Bella said in the calmest voice she could manage, "What the hell was that?"

David explained the whole deal to her. The bird project. What he saw. Then coming back for Matt and the camera. And running for their lives back to Matt's car. Matt zoned out for a while and then came back.

Bella was now striding back and forth in the living room, his face disgusted. She finally asked, lips barely moving, "And you're sure that was Carlisle?"

"It was the shit Carlisle. That freaking sicko that –

Bella raised her hand and stopped striding. "Stop. That was…unbelievable. The video, I mean. If people saw that, it would spread like wildfire…"

David listened to Bella carefully and then stopped tapping his fingers agains the desk. A small smile crept onto his face. "We're showing this to the police, right?"

Bella shrugged. "It would be smart, yes."

David looked up to Matt. "I say we have a little fun…if this video can spread like widlfire…"

Matt cut him off, "What do you mean?"

"I really don't think anyone can trace him..Carlisle I mean….We put the video on Youtube."

Silence followed.

Bella said loudly, "Are you freaking nuts? No."

David's smile just grew. "Why not? I just want one popular video under my name for once. Like Bella said, the video would spread like wildfire."

Matt said feebly, "I really don't think this is a good idea David…"

David said reassuringly, "Don't worry. No one is going to know it's Carlisle. We'll give it to the police afterwards and I'll delete the video under my Youtube account. No one will know it was me who posted it. And plus, I really want a popular vid under my name."

"David, are you sure?" Bella asked.

David nodded. "Yeah. It won't grow that popular. Maybe a hundred thousand hits. Then that's it. I promise."

Matt and Bella just looked at each other. But they couldn't do anything about it. David was already posting the video on Youtube. Oh how they should have stopped him.


	3. Carlisle's Curiosity

**3 **

Matt had felt sick. Nauseous was more like it. He felt like he was involved in some crime, a crime no one suspected him of being associated with. Maybe he was a criminal and he was too clueless to notice. He just wanted to run to the police station and hand in the video. It was illegal to kill deer with your bare hands and drink it's blood right out of it's neck like a psycho. Or was it?… Matt shook his head and closed his eyes to stare into the blackness of his lids. He managed to stagger to the kitchen sink and let his arms rest there, focusing on nothing but his breathes. He found himself thinking about the video on Youtube and he held his stomach, crying out weakly towards the living room, "David..what the hell…"

David's avid reply came back almost immediately. "Chillax, dude." The sound of the keyboard could be heard throughout the house, David muttering to himself, "What should it be called? Blood-drinker..nah..The Scary Man, ugh, too cheesy..Man drinking Deer's Blood? Bells?"

Matt heard Bella stop pacing across the wood floor. "David, please…"

"No," came the sharp reply. Then David resumed murmuring the possible names of the video. "Uhh…Blood Man..what the heck…Ah!"

Matt pushed himself off the ornately decorated sink, pushing his glasses back to the ridge of his nose. "What?" he tried to say but the words faltered on his lips.

Though no one said anything, David still said excitedly, "Caught on Camera! It's the perfect title! People would definitely want to see a video called Caught on Camera, at least I would. I love it."

The front door slammed. Nevertheless, David still filled out the information for the video. Bella was heard walking towards the door.

"Dad." she tried to exclaim but she ended up just articulating the word.

Matt used the walls for support to walk his dizzy body back to the living room where Bella's dad Charlie was. He peeked around the corner. Charlie, clad in a police uniform, was a dark-haired anybody, with Bella's deep brown eyes. He had a gruff voice which spoke out to David, wary of his daughter's boyfriend. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Bella pretended to smile. "Just hanging out, I'm sure –

Charlie glowered at Bella. "Now what did I say about boys in the –

Bella cried out in sudden frustration, throwing her arms down from her chest, "He's just here for homework! Stop being so –

Charlie had caught sight of Matt. Matt slunk out, a red color appearing on his ivory cheeks. Charlie's expression turned to absolute suspicion but relaxed a little when he saw the nerdish figure, very unlike the handsome football player still hugging the computer.

"Hi there," came the gruff voice, hand on gun holster.

Matt brought his hands up quickly. "It's okay. I'm just here for homework." The staring contest between Matt and Charlie continued. "I'll be going now."

Charlie nodded and turned his attention to Bella so he could continue to press questions on her. Matt left speedily and slammed the door, running to his blue BMW and driving down the driveway as fast as he could.

--------------------------------- ----------------------------------

The following night was restless. Matt sat on his bed, his brained turned off to the world. He paced around the room relentlessly and at 4 o' clock AM, sat himself at the computer and searched for videos on the Youtube website.

What was it, he thought noiselessly. Caught on Camera. He gave an involuntary shudder at the name and hit search.

He hit the first result that came up. Suddenly his dullness was gone. He was now wide-awake and his hands shook violently. There it was. The same footage he had seen with his own two eyes. He stood up so fast, his leather chair crashed down and he brought his face up close to the screen. He heard a clink as his glasses touched the glass monitor.

After the video was done, Matt hurriedly looked through the contents on the page. The distributor of the video was David's Youtube code name and a brief description said 'A man caught drinking blood from a deer| REAL! Caught on Camera!' Matt almost gave out an animal-like cry when he saw the hits. 600,000. "Wha-No, can't be," he shouted out to himself, his heart racing. 600,000? That quickly? Matt scrolled down the page and read all the comments. All were fearful, some saying the video looked incredibly realistic but was a fake, and most all believing it, saying things like 'That's sick! Who the hell is this man?' Matt went through 10 pages of comments, reading the repetitive statements of how sick the video was or questions about the strange blond man.

Matt suddenly got an idea. It wasn't a good one. But he had to ask himself, What if someone from Forks saw it and linked it Carlisle? David would get in trouble and Matt and Bella would accomplices for leaking out the video of some sick crime. The video already had 600,000 damn hits so it was bound to get more. The word would spread around and…what if the video made it to the media? Matt's head swirled around with the vivid notions, finally falling down to the ground, unconscious.

--------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Carlisle ran, taking rounds around the hospital. The bloody smell of the sick patients wafted in from the ultra-white rooms but Carlisle ignored them easily. He had done so for centuries.

A few nurses whispering to each other behind a colorful desk, stopped and smiled sparkly white teeth to Carlisle. "Good Morning, Mr. Cullen," they both called out in unison.

Carlisle slowed down and gave them his best smile. He swear he could hear the nurses' hearts elevate. He ran a hand through his blond hair and asked calmly, "Any thing I should know about?"

The nurse with the soft voice and red bun strapped to the back of her head answered sweetly, "Yes, in fact your son, Edward I think, has been calling all morning. He won't tell me why but he says it's very important."

Carlisle's angel replicate face etched into an unusual frown. "Really?"

"Yes."

With a few long strides, Carlisle reached the phone on the desk and called back to the Cullen house. The nurses lingered, staring intently at Carlisle, and then walked slowly down the hall together giggling.

The phone was answered on the first ring.

"Edward?"

Edward's velvet voice rolled out smoothly, as if he had been reciting the line for hours. "Carlisle. You need to come home. Now."

Carlisle held the phone with his shoulder, organizing the mess of papers on the desk. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes." In the word was a fear Carlisle had not heard from Edward in all of his life. He dropped the papers back on the desk. "Tell me, Edward."

"It's something on Youtube."

Carlisle rolled his eyes and hastily said, "Youtube? I don't have time for this. How does Youtube concern us?"

Carlisle heard a sigh at the end of the phone. "It just concerns us."

"Tell me at least why it concerns us."

Edward paused. "You're on Youtube, Carlisle."

Carlisle almost dropped the phone. He questioned slowly, "How am I on Youtube?"

"Come by the house." And with that the phone went dead. Carlisle stood there like a statue for a few seconds, terribly curious and worried. He thought about what Edward said and knew the only way to find out about it. He bolted from the spot, a few strolling doctors yelling out in surprise.

He had to get home. But never was he going to guess that his secret was already revealed to half a million people. And there was nothing he could do about it but sit and watch.


End file.
